


Third Time Lucky

by oldmorningsdusk



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Confessions, I promise, M/M, Multi, POV Arthur Morgan, he's confused and I wanted to show it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmorningsdusk/pseuds/oldmorningsdusk
Summary: Maybe… Maybe he wanted it to be true. The words John said twice. Arthur knew it didn’t make sense. Or maybe it did, in a way, but if it was true, it was the reason why John mistreated his family, and Arthur didn’t want to take the blame. Of course John was the only one to blame for his bad behavior, he was an adult! It wouldn’t be nice if...“Arthur, did you hear me? You okay?”“Huh?”(John confesses twice, involuntarily (?), and Arthur starts to realize his own feelings. Tags will be added as the story progresses!)
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston (mentioned), John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 14





	Third Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so bear with it <3 jk PLEASE tell me if there are any grammar errors!!!

The first time he heard it, John was drunk, talking slow and smiling. It was his eighteenth birthday and the whole gang was celebrating in a too small local saloon. Arthur helped him to the back of the saloon because he was nauseous, and what he said was so unexpected he almost choked on his own saliva.

“I love you, Arthur.”

This greasy kid? Had feelings for Arthur Morgan? No, Arthur knew the younger was probably feeling the effects of liquor, seeing someone pretty instead of him. Besides, he was just a teenager, more hormones than common sense on his body. Even if it was true, Arthur couldn’t feel a thing for him. No, he was just a kid. He could be an adult now (less than 24h, though), but Arthur didn’t see him as one.

The second time he heard it, John was feverish, hallucinating or dreaming, he wasn’t sure. He was suffering from the wounds of the wolf attack, cold, hungry, and the words came out of his mouth as a whisper, as if he knew Arthur was there, watching him. This time, Arthur felt something different. So, it was true? John Marston loved him, even though he knew he couldn’t leave the outlaw life so soon? Even though he knew how many people he killed and robbed, sometimes helping him with it?

He loved him, without wanting to change him?

Arthur thought about it every day. Every time he looked at John, he compared him to the young version of John in his memories. How he had grown up, made him laugh, cry, yell at him. Now the man had a good son, a caring wife and shitty manners, especially towards his family. He couldn’t help but feel angry at him for it. Abigail just wanted him to treat Jack fairly, to be a father to the boy. At this point Arthur wasn’t sure if it was right to have feelings for someone so reckless and half-brained like… wait, which feelings? Anger? Or envy? Because it wasn’t like he had any positive feelings towards him… right?

…

Arthur could now understand how John felt in Horseshoe Overlook. Weeks after the last encounter with the O’Driscolls (or, more precisely, his abduction), Arthur was already feeling strong and healthy enough to go back to work with the gang, but Susan and Hosea were stopping him even from feeding the horses. He spent every day doodling in his journal and eavesdropping involuntarily, sometimes playing poker or dominoes with the gang. He wouldn’t admit, but he loved playing poker with John. Not only because it was fun, but seeing John having fun was something that made himself happy. He liked to see all the people he cared about happy, it was natural, it wasn’t like he thought about John first, no.

Arthur watched as John took his place in chores and other work. He didn’t seem happy with it, of course. But somehow, it looked like he was doing twice the effort. Like he was trying to prove something. For Dutch, maybe?

Was he staring? Or was it John? Arthur caught himself thinking about the other man often. Maybe he just wanted to have a sincere conversation with him and put some reason on his mind, like he used to do when they were younger and John was just an ignorant child.

Maybe… Maybe he wanted it to be true. The words John said twice. Arthur knew it didn’t make sense. Or maybe it did, in a way, but if it was true, it was the reason why John mistreated his family, and Arthur didn’t want to take the blame. Of course John was the only one to blame for his bad behavior, he was an adult! It wouldn’t be nice if...

“Arthur, did you hear me? You okay?”

“Huh?”

“I said I found a nice fishing spot ‘round there. Thought you’d like to be away from camp for a while. That’s what I wanted anyway, when it was me being held hostage”, Arthur could hear a laughter tone in John’s last sentence. He looked around to see if anyone would object to their departure and got up with a grunt, walking towards the horses with John.

“Sure, let’s go fishing, then. One more day lazing around and I’d start getting calluses on my butt.”

“Like Uncle?”

“Yeah. You lucky you didn’t have to see that”, Arthur added, grimacing.

They saddled up and trotted to the said fishing spot almost in silence, with John leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Leaving a kudo lets me know if you want more ;)
> 
> Next Chapter: they don't fish at all!!! :00


End file.
